


Wanna Be Missed - Hayley Kiyoko

by riseupwiseup



Series: Holtzbert Song Fics [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseup/pseuds/riseupwiseup
Summary: A collection of song fics about Jillian Holtzmann/Erin Gilbert#20gayteen





	Wanna Be Missed - Hayley Kiyoko

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have a round of applause for Lesbian Jesus that has blessed us with amazing songs that will inspire countless wlw fanfics!
> 
> Let's hope this is one of many.

> _ Wanna be loved every night _

“Oh Erin, why aren’t you here with me?” thought Jillian looking at the hot cup of tea in front of her. The pouring rain outside created a sort of white noise in which she completely lost herself. It had already been two weeks since they fought and the only contact they had were cold and meaningless text massages. Nothing more.

 

> _ Wanna know if she's on your mind _
> 
> _ Breathe her in, give me life _

They had fought for a job they were supposed to take. Something that looking backwards seems so stupid to begin with. Jillian tried to make contact with Erin, but she always refused. Maybe she was angry at something else. It wasn’t only about the job.

 

> _ Got all these hearts in line _
> 
> _ They all wasting their time _

Jillian has always been honest with her girlfriend: she never had any secrets, not to mention that she’s a terrible liar. “There isn’t anybody else, there has never been anybody else since the day I met you, Erin”. Jillian kept replaying the same moment all over again in her head, the moment they finally opened up about their feelings for each other.

 

> _ ‘Cause only you do me right _

She misses her presence, she misses feeling her near. All those sleepless nights spent in bed, loving each other, the connection they felt. Was she feeling the same way? Was she missing her at all?

 

> _ Baby, you should pick up the phone _
> 
> _ ‘Cause I'm wondering if you're alone _

She wasn’t even answering any of her texts. Was she okay? Was she alone? Jillian had no idea where she could be or even how to find her because Erin didn’t have any friends living in town. Deep down she knew that she was probably okay, but she hated not knowing why Erin left.

 

> _ ‘Cause I'm driving down Sunset _
> 
> _ If you're 'round, come get it _
> 
> _ If you come, come get it _

Jillian kept going to work but Erin never showed up. For the first couple of days both Patty and her were quite astonished by that, but unfortunately they had to deal with reality pretty quickly and accept that maybe Erin just left. Jillian just wished they  could talk one more time.

 

> _ I wanna be missed like every night _

Was it all a test? Was Erin just testing her? See if she gave up on their relationship? “Nah, Erin doesn’t play these sick games” Jillian thought.

 

> _ I wanna be kissed like it’s the last time _

She even forgot the last time that they kissed. Was it the morning they fought? Or the night before? The only thing she could do now was thinking about the happy moments and the random kisses Erin used to give her.

 

> _ Say you can't eat _
> 
> _ Can’t sleep, can't breathe without me _

She was still getting used to not seeing her walking around their flat, busy as always, talking about the newest case they were working on. It was as if that flat wasn’t complete without her.

 

> _ I wanna be held, fragile like glass _
> 
> _ ‘Cause I've never felt nothing like that _

She never loved anybody as much as she loves Erin. She really thought they had a future together, and she still does.

 

> _ Say you can't walk _
> 
> _ Can’t talk, go on without me _

Jillian kept living her life: going to work and, at the end of the day, she would come home to feed the cats. Nothing more. She didn’t feel even the slightest motivation to go out. 

 

> _ Aren’t you tired every day? _

A month had passed and Jillian just accepted that Erin wasn’t coming back to her.

 

> _ ‘Cause I run through your brain _

But she still thought constantly about Erin. How she was doing and if her day was going okay.

 

> _ Hold me down, keep me safe _

Jillian accepted the reality of her condition but she couldn’t deal with missing Erin all day, every day. Every little thing reminded Jillian of her. And in their flat Erin still had most of her stuff.

 

> _ This is as good as it gets _

One morning at work Jillian received a text: she mindlessly picked up the phone to read it.

 

> _ Don’t you dare second guess _

“Can we talk? - Erin”

 

> _ Only want you saying yes _

“Yes”


End file.
